A Skaters Love
by Taylor Whitlock Cullen Hale
Summary: Bella is dumped by her boyfriend Alexander. Edward helps her on the way home. The one thing she wonders is... Who is he? Same pairings. Vampires and humans. Rated T cuz I'm so paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!!! I'm sorry I haven't been updating but I have writers block. ( In reference to other stories) I thought this up while trying to think of lyrics for a song. The first chapter will be short but the others will be longer. Thankz for reading!!!!!!!!!!! On to the show!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I can haz Twilight?**

**Everyone else in the world: No. You don't own I can haz cheezburger either.**

**Me: Darn**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was sitting on the couch flipping through channels and landed on MTV. They were showing music videos and right now Replay by Sean Kingston. This was me and Alexander's song. I giggled as I remembered all the good memories. My phone rang and it was Alexander. I answered.

" Yo! This is pizza hut. What would ya like?" I answered as a joke.

" Hmm, I'll take my girlfriend meeting me at the skate park. How's that sound?" He said playing around.

"Sure. See ya in ten!" I hung up.

I was wearing my faded blue jeans, orange wolf print t-shirt. I slipped on my Stewie hoodie and grabbed my skateboard. **(Pics on profile)** I left and was there in ten minutes. I saw Alexander and his skateboard by the half pipe.

"Alexander!!" I yelled. He ran up to me and I saw something flash across his face. Guilt. He only felt guilty when he hurt my feelings. I knew what he was doing.

"Bella… I know we have been going out for a year but… I'm sorry. I'm breaking up with you." He tried to hold my hand while he told me thins and I let him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"Yea… I'm fine." My voice cracked at the end.

" I'll see you at school." I said while picking up my skateboard and riding off. On my way home I fell on top of some grass. I picked myself up and sat on my skateboard. Suddenly I couldn't hold it in anymore. Quit sobs wracked through my body.

"Are you okay?" A velvety voice asked me. I looked up to see this stranger. A bronze-haired, golden eyed, pale skinned, beauty.

"I'm f-fine." I said sniffling.

"I'm Edward. And you are?" He said in the same concerned tone as he held out his hand for me.

"B-Bella." I took his hand and his touch was ice cold. But it wasn't the cold skin that scared me. It was the shock that I felt when our hands met. He seemed to feel it to.

"Umm… I'll… see you later." I let go of his hand.

"Uh… Yea." He seemed dazed. I hopped on my board and waved good-bye. When I got home I collapsed on my bed. The last thought I had before I drifted into peaceful, blissful, sleep was

_Who was he?_

**SO? How was it? Good? Please say it was good!!!! RxR!!! Please RxR!!!**

**PEACE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Truth or dare

Another Update!!!!! YAYZ!!!!! So anyway, you'll meet the Cullen's later in the story! On with the story!!

Disclaimer:

Me: In MY world I own twilight. *smirk*

SM: Well we live in MY world. That means that I own twilight!!! BWAHAHA

Me: *cowers in fear*

BPOV

**I woke to my phone on loud blasting the song Tik Tok.**

"**Ugh…" That's when I remembered that I might see… what was his name again. Edward! I got up and got dressed in my Linkin Park t-shirt and black jeans (pics on profile)**. I ran downstairs and grabbed my black skateboard and got a apple for the way there. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and hit the road.

"See ya mom!" I yelled as I left. When I got to school I saw Mike Newton. He was my stalker. I didn't understand why though. Then I saw Angela.

"Yo! Angie!" I yelled. She was my best friend. She was the complete opposite of me though. She was wearing a pink blouse and purple jeans.

"Hey Bella! What's going on?" She asked probably saw my eyes searching for someone.

"Hm? Oh, Nothing just looking for someone." I said still looking.

"A boy?" She asked with that look in her eye.

"Yea, I guess." Shouldn't have said that.

" What's his name? What's his hair color? Eye color? Is he cute? Hot? Is he nice? Hm? Hm? Hm? IS HE?!?!?!?!?" She said while I cowered. That's when I saw a Volvo, a Jeep, and a red BMW pull into the parking lot. Then I saw him step out of the Volvo.

"Angie… That's him." I said.

"Who is- Oh… My… God…" She said.

"I'm gonna go say hi." I said quietly. I walked over to him.

"Hey Edward." I called as he locked eyes with me and smiled.

"Well Hey Ms. Clumsy." He said as his family looked confused.

"Nice car. Although I would have gone with an Porsche 911. Your loss." I said with a smirk.

"Well all you have is a skateboard so…" He trailed off.

"So is it your first day?" I said with a mad smile on.

"Yeah. Be my family and I's escort?" He asked. Boys.

"Yeah. Can I meet them first?" I asked in an irritated tone. He looked ant me shocke then said yes.

"Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper this is Bella Swan." He said as they each nodded their heads.

"Hey." I said.

"What's you're guys first class?" I asked.

"Gym." Said Emmet. I directed him where to go.

"Calculus." Rosalie answered. I pointed to building 4.

"Me and Jasper have Math." I pointed them tabulating 3

"And I Have Biology." Said Edward

"Well Eddie, So do I." We started walking there and we talked about random stuff. We were going to his house after school for homework and the fact that he has a half pipe.

_**AT EDWARDS HOUSE**_

"Esme!" Edward called.

"Yes Edward?" She got there a little to fast.

"Esme, This is Bella." He said with a look that meant: be careful.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi Dear." She said. She had motherly feeling radiating off her.

"Edward. After homework how about we play truth or dare?" I said with a evil grin on.

"Kay. Lets go do homework." He said. I followed him to his room. We did homework. Then came Truth or dare.

"Emmett… Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He boomed.

"I dare you to…kiss… Jasper on the lips for ten seconds." He went into shock I think.

He leaned in and… kissed jasper…. I took a picture and posted it online quickly.

After that we went onto many dares and it finally came back to me.

"Edward… Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare." He said with a grin.

"I dare you to tell me what you guys really are. So I can confirm my conclusion." I said with a smirk on.

"Uh…" They all said.

* * *

**OOOOOOO A CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
